


Lost a Bet

by Marsalias



Series: Grandfather Clocks [17]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Clockwork lost a bet.  Prompt from tumblr.
Series: Grandfather Clocks [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706959
Comments: 21
Kudos: 178





	Lost a Bet

Danny entered the kitchen of Long Now, following the delectable aroma of baked goods. He thought he might detect a hint of white chocolate... and cinnamon... Mmm. Definitely cookies, but maybe Clockwork was making some bread, too?

Regardless of what he was making, Danny was sure it would be delicious. He hoped Clockwork would let him have some. But, then, Clockwork wouldn’t tease him with cookies, would he?

The kitchen contained... more cookies than he had expected. More food than he had expected. Trays were stacked high and pans filled to overflowing. 

“Uh,” he said. “Clockwork?”

The Ancient Master of Time, in a form only barely older than Danny, sulked into view from behind a precariously leaning tower of cookies. 

Danny blinked. “Did you lose a bet with your sister?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Clockwork. “She has been looking at human wedding catalogues,” he explained. 

That did explain the elaborate braids and why certain portions of Clockwork’s hair was swirled to resemble flowers. “Why?”

“I have no idea. She just. Does things. I do not read minds.”

“Stress baking?”

“Indeed. Perhaps your friends will appreciate some banana bread. I made it from a cultivar that died out in the late eighteen hundreds.”

What was Danny supposed to say to that? “Sure.”

He wasn’t going to tell Sam about the extinct cultivar, though. 


End file.
